


5 Stages of Grief

by ghostlyeris



Series: RVB Lieutenant Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyeris/pseuds/ghostlyeris
Summary: Jensen doesn't react well to the news of the captains deaths.





	5 Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up there's a small mention of self harm, it's like one line but I still want you guys to be safe! Also this is a day late whoops.

They all dealt with grief differently. Felix had told Kimball that the Feds had killed their captains, and the news had quickly spread.  
Andersmith had completely stopped. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, and he hadn't touched the training deck since they got the news. Kimball had tried to get him to listen to reason but he would only respond with a mumble about Caboose promising to come back.  
Palomo on the other hand had started training, hard. He would rise before the sun, and run laps until he couldn't anymore. He had been found unconscious on the training room floor more times than he should have been (the medics have been threatening to sedate him) but he still wouldn't quit.  
Bitters had straight up disappeared, and had taken Matthews with him. Despite being squad mates, they had never been extremely close. No one could find them anywhere in the base, and the rest of the privates suspected that they had left base entirely. Maybe he thought if he left, they'd come back.  
And Jensen, poor Jensen, just broke. She still went to training and still ate meals. She would still chuckle at jokes and smile when you said hi.   
But she didn't smile when she was alone. For the first few days, she just sat in bed and cried. She locked her door, crawled into bed, and didn't move. She chewed her lip until it bled then picked at her skin until it did the same. It took her squad mates 5 days to convince her to come out, and they barely got any food into her before she hid again.  
No one knew why Jensen was so torn up over Simmons dying. No one know why Jensen would flinch at even the slightest mention of storming Armonia. No one knew just how similar Simmons and Charlotte were, and how now this civil war had taken not one, but two siblings from her.  
But no one could fault her. After all, they all dealt with grief differently.


End file.
